


The Hom-Dai

by Avaari



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the darkness under the sands of egypt. the mummy fanmix





	The Hom-Dai

 

 **THE HOM-DAI:**  for the darkness under the sands of egypt. the mummy fanmix

> **I.** _adele_ \- SET FIRE TO THE RAIN |  **II.** _sia_ \- I’M IN HERE |  **III.** _of monsters and men_ \- YOUR BONES |  **IV.** _bastille_  - THE DRAW |  **V.** _coldplay_  - CEMETERIES OF LONDON |  **VI.** _rev theory_  - FAR FROM OVER |  **VII.** _within temptation_ \- STAND MY GROUND |  **VIII.** _lacuna coil_ \- HEAVEN’S A LIE |  **IX.** _florence + the machine_  - SEVEN DEVILS |  **X.** _skillet_ \- SALVATION

* * *

resources: [hourglass](https://500px.com/photo/74046575/hourglass-by-ted-gore?from=user) by [ted gore](https://500px.com/tedgore), [hieroglyphics wallpaper](http://www.pictss.com/wallpapers/28526-hieroglyphics-wallpaper/) from [pictss.com](http://www.pictss.com), [the mummy screencap](https://movie-screencaps.com/mummy-1999/5/) from [movie screencaps](https://movie-screencaps.com/)


End file.
